Web browsers on clients may communicate with web services on a server using the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP). For HyperText transfer protocol data, the clients and servers may communicate using predetermined HTTP ports, such as port 80. Intermediary devices such as application firewalls may open up these HTTP ports to allow HTTP traffic. This may cause security issues. Also, certain applications may try to send non-HTTP traffic through these open ports causing further challenges with security.